Realm of Survival
is term used for a number of limited time card packs, each of which contain a varying number new cards as well as a boss equivalent. This boss is attacked by the fresh cards drawn from the pack and, once subdued, the ultra rare card equivalent is sent to your presents. The card obtained by subduing the boss is always bound until evolved. __TOC__ Each new card pack edition does not include the cards found in the older packs. They behave as entirely separate card packs with identical names. Thus, for organization and distinction, the editions have been ordered into classes, each of which contains new cards and has nothing to do with another class. The sub-classes contain only a new boss to subdue with identical cards from the previous one. 1 The first card pack featured three new ultra rare cards and six new rare cards. June 8, 2013: Grubmach * Cadaver Knight Grumbach Other new cards * Degenerate Witch Tarquinia * Devious King Rosario * Holy Servant Antoinette * Spider Rider Kastehelmi * Lennart the Illuminated * Ebon Wyvern Silvestre * Hundred-Eyed Garibaldi * Merciless General Gustav 2: Boss Blitzkreig This edition featured four new cards, three ultra rares, one of which is a special evolver, and one new rare. All four cards have anti-boss skills specializing in the Never Never Land raid event. June 23, 2013: Heloise * Cloaked Sage Heloise July 1, 2013: Evita * Pure Wind Spirit Evita July 4, 2013: Yuriya * Utopia Creator Yuriya Other new cards * Wildwood Warrior Shirley 3 This edition contains ten new cards, four of which are ultra rare, and the other six rare. Furthermore, this pack featured two cards having the first ever odyssey event skills, specializing in the Wicked World odyssey event. July 14, 2013: Aladdin * Genie's Partner Aladdin July 18, 2013: Arcelia * Miasma-born Arcelia Other new cards * Dark Twisted Genie * Wishmaker Scheherazade * Bold Adventurer Sinbad * Desert Necromancer Ariadna * Vault Opener Ali Baba * Vagrant Pirate Schiele * Augmented Magnus * Flaming Roc 4 This edition was for the Fathoms Below raid event and contains three new ultra rares, one of which is a special evolver, and one new rare. All cards have a skill effect that increase damage to boss types. July 25, 2013: Siv * Sparkling Scales Siv August 2, 2013: Carole * Carole of the Mortuudum August 5, 2013: Mercedes * Winged Convictor Mercedes Other new cards * Armored Damsel Henrika 5 This edition was for The Jolly Roger raid event and contains three new ultra rares, one of which is a special evolver, and one new rare. All cards have a skill effect that increase damage to boss types. August 25, 2013: Mervi * Holy Blademaster Mervi September 2, 2013: Antia * Antia, Sacred Marine September 5, 2013: Ewald * Evil God Hunter Ewald Other new cards * Jungle Hero Annalisa 6 This edition was for the Starless and Bible Black raid event and contains three new ultra rares and one new rare. All cards have a skill effect that increase damage to boss types. September 25, 2013: Tracy * Kingsaver Tracy October 4, 2013: Fabiana/Fabiola * Fabiana and Fabiola October 7, 2013: Raili * Marvelous Fairy Raili Other new cards * Charging Godbeast Aretus 7 Just a single ultra rare in this one. November 1, 2013: Emma * Emma the Blood Rose 8 This edition was for the Fallen raid event and contains four new ultra rares and one new rare. With exception of Lady Pirium and Cresencia, all cards have a skill effect that increases damage to boss types. November 24, 2013: Pirium/Victoire * Victoire & the Magic Shoes * Descriptive Lady Pirium December 5, 2013: Cresencia/Sandra * Cresencia, Breath of Life * Sandra, Deformed Angel Other new cards * Backwoods Guard Roselia 9 This edition was for the Arise raid event and contains four new ultra rares and one new rare. With exception of Cynthia and Marie, all cards have a skill effect that increases damage to boss types. December 23, 2013: Cynthia/Radim * Cynthia of the Winter Skies * Radim, Deathly Pale Soul * Elishka, Guardian of Joy January 6, 2014: Marie/Belinda * Demon King's Captive Marie * Belinda, Elegant Fencer 10 January 26, 2014: Luis/Jayvel *Luis the Daring Detective *Jayvel, Loyal Guardian *Ruili the Bloodseeker February 3, 2014: Koshi/Cocobrad *Koshi, Demon Master *Bloodboiling Cocobrad 11 Fabruary 24, 2014 *Ruette, Rampant Ruler *Dark Shimmering Genius *Kingfish & Treasure Beast 12 March 4, 2014 *Sunny Elf Knight Margaret *Legendary Summoner Stati Category:Card packs Category:Realm of Survival Category:Realm of Survival Boss Blitzkreig